Can I Win?! Stream Archive - Aerobiz 4
Jared live streams a new game of Aerobiz and will do his best to win this time. Synopsis Jared was doing terribly in his old game, so he has decided to start over. Jared decides to start in Los Angeles, as it is what he knows, and calls his company ProJAir. The game was too hard on Pro, so Jared will play on Normal. Jared discusses how difficult it was to start in Vancouver. Jared starts by connecting to Vancouver and Hawaii. Jared hates the board members he has to work with. Jared wants to grab some slots in Tokyo. Jared thinks he should copy what the computers are doing when it comes to stocks. He finds that every company except for him is in one particular company. Jared buys a ton of stock. Jared reads the subscriptions. Magic Arena can be talked about now as the beta is out. Jared is ranked number 1 in passengers. Suddenly, everyone is making profits except for Jared. The Olympics is happening in South America, but it is too far for Jared to reach in time. Jared starts making negotiations with Lima. Jared is still losing money, and is ranked last in sales. Jared forgot how expensive Jared was making the air fares during the original playthrough. Jared removes his Tokyo slots for Los Angeles slots. Jared sells some of his stocks. A new route is opened between Los Angeles and Lima. Jared discusses the new emotes for Twitch that he wants. Jared starts to negotiate with Buenos Aires. Jared calls out when he sees some pink bars! Jared just misses the Olympics. Jared changes to a better plane and creates competition. Jared sets up negotiations into London. Jared starts making some decent profits. Jared wonders how he is making more money in London if the passenger numbers are the same. JapanAir is making a huge amount of money compared to everyone else. Jared's sales are the lowest. Someone makes a joke about Diath not being able to fly, making Jared sad. Jared tries to work out a way to get a plane going from New York to Lima after finding that it can't reach Rio De Janeiro. Jared compares the difference between the two eras. Jared discovers that another airline is competing against him in Hawaii. Japan is catching up to Jared, but he is still winning. Jared is maintaining his profits. Jared gets a 1 star hotel! Jared's profits are still going up, but the other airlines are doing significantly better. Jared sets a flight to Mexico, setting up before the Mexican airline can get in. Jared begins negotiations with France. Jared proves to the chat that he is drinking water. Jared is annoyed when another airline beats him in one of the routes. Jared is worried about other airlines entering his flight routes, and catching up to him. Jared is not doing very well. Jared goes into investing in hotels. Japan Air backs loses some money in New York after Jared's changes. Jared is in last place for all metrics, but the hotel promotion has been a success. Jared completes the route between New York and Paris, but Airbrit has already started on that route! Jared is making more money, but other companies are doing significantly better, and are catching up to him on several routes. Jared states to not compare yourself to others! Jared is told that he is the most watched Aerobiz stream! New York will host the Olympics next year, and Jared fist pumps for it. Jared opens a route to Vancouver - which Airbrit already has! Jared discusses how the Twitch Prime subscription system works with Amazon. Jared has just enough money for a hotel in New York. Jared has a board meeting. His hotel is losing money, and the game still tells him he needs to work on more profits. Jared is still 4th in everything. The game plays very slowly when four people are playing. New York now has a five star hotel. Jared moves to third in sales,but doesn't think he can do much more before the Olympics. Jared sells all of his stock. Rio de Jeneiro becomes dangerous, and the New York Olympic begins. Airbrit does better then Jared's airline on every route! AirBrit is now opening a hotel in New York! Suddenly, Jared's profits go way down. Jared buys some new 747s. Jared takes up all the slots in Paris, and begins negotiations in Sydney. Rio de Jeneiro is still in trouble. Jared watches the 747 be delivered. Jared doesn't have colored shirt ideas for long term subscriptions. The first plane arrives in Japan from New York, and another flies to Sydney. Jared begins to make more money after opening up new routes. Jared says that he was wearing a black shirt in the Kinect video, as it was rumored that it wouldn't detect black clothing, but it turned out to not be a thing. Another new route is opened to Hawaii. Jared continues to take suggestions for colored shirts for subscriptions. Jared's 747s are screwing over some of the other airlines now. DC10's are now available, so Jared buys some. New York - Tokyo is making a lot of money. Jared discusses how to win in this game. Jared is now sitting in 2nd in profits. Another plane is delivered, and Jared enjoys it. A new line is made between Paris and Beijing, while another goes from London to Singapore. Jared talks about what he wore in high school. He didn't own any nice clothes back then. Jared prefers the first Aerobiz game for its simplicity. Jared admits that he has never finished a game of Aerobiz, as he always starts losing a lot of money. Jared starts losing one of his routes to MexAir. Jared just makes $6000, and is very concerned. LA to Sydney is performing poorly now, so Jared reduces his airfair. Jared wonders why Paris to Beijing is doing poorly, and finds that his planes have poor fuel economy. An earthquake shakes the globe, and hits Hawaii. Jared completely forgot about the World Expo in Japan. LA to Sydney has improved significantly. Jared finally makes some money, but it might just be from selling planes. Jared starts negotiations in Rio de Janeiro now that the situation there is better. Passengers are being lost worldwide. Jared buys more planes. Jared looks at the stats. All airlines have 14 cities, but everyone else is making more money than him. Jared starts the new route from New York to Rio. Jared has never been in first class before. Jared looks around his routes to fix some things. AirBrit continues to annoy Jared's routes. This game makes him feel dumb. Buenos Aires is hosting the Olympics. LA to Sydney suddenly sucks, so Jared has to reduce the fairs to a very cheap price! Mexico Air are at -40% ticket price! La to Sydney is still not doing well, and more flight ticket prices are altered to allow Jared to compete. Jared tries to get slots in Buenos Aires. Jared prepares a promotion and will release it before the Olympics. The cheerleaders will be sad if the campaign fails. The campaign did fail. The connection to Buenos Aires begins. Jared apologizes for not chatting with the chat. Jared starts Paris to Nairobi for free money as nobody else is going there. Jared discusses doing the sub train idea from Ray. Jared starts a flight to Moscow. Buenos Aries gets the Olympics, which Jared capitalized on. All of Jared's flights start going up. Jared thinks about setting up a branch. He looks into certain cities, but none of them are cheap enough. Jared prepares for sad music. Niarobi has weather problems. Jared's promotion was successful. Jared's flights start doing well, and Jared earns a massive profit. Even Jared's worst route is profitable now! Jared will start to make a new branch in Hong Kong. Jared starts to negotiate some slots in Cairo and purchases new planes. Jared continues to have high profits in the next quarter, as several planes get delivered, and the Hong Kong branch is established. Jared sets up a new route from Hong Kong to Cairo. Another route goes from Hong Kong to Sydney. With the promotion now over, Jared has new planes delivered, and has more room to open new slots. Jared takes the Hong Kong to Honolulu route to himself. Jared opens up slots in Lagos, and builds a hotel in Paris. War breaks out in Cairo. Flight numbers begin to plummet severely on all flights. Everyone loses money. A lot of Jared's routes turn red. Jared decides to not do anything. Jared now has the most cities, but needs more passengers. The hotel in Paris becomes a 5 star hotel. Jared hopes that Hong Kong to Lagos will make money. Jared finds that he is still making a small amount of profit. More new planes are delivered. Jared decides to build a hotel in Hong Kong. Jared wonders if Singapore will pick up due to the increase in tourism there. Jared is now losing money. Jared has never seen the victory screen of this game. Jared tries to make it cheap to leave Cairo. Suddenly, Jared makes the most profit in a quarter. His 5 star Hong Kong hotel turned out great. A new route is set up between New York and Rome. AirBrit is starting to make a lot of money again. Another promotion fails. Jared wants the game to be more about making money rather than being the best, as he is making a lot. Delhi gets a new route to London. Jared thinks he should make new flights to Singapore. A new hotel is opened in Singapore. AirBrit is still doing the best. Jared now has a star next to his name, meaning he has enough of the world covered. Jared just needs more passengers to win. Jared thinks about making the flights really cheap to attract more passengers. Jared also starts a new campaign. The promotion seems to succeed, giving him many new passengers. Jared thinks it might be enough to win. Jared earns a huge profit. The number of required passengers falls, so Jared decides that he needs more flights and planes. Hong Kong gets a flight to Singapore. Jared earns a huge profit, while Air Japan lose all their money! Japan has had to start over after going bankrupt. Jared wants to take Tokyo over. Jared is now first on everything! Tokyo to Singapore is set up. The Olympics is coming up in Singapore. Jared discovers that he is can no longer make more routes. The Olympics takes place, and Jared continues to earn a profit. Jared still needs more passengers. Jared tries to increase the number of flights per week to get the last few thousand passengers that he needs to win the game. More planes are delivered. Jared closes LA to Sydney, and opens up LA to Tokyo instead. Jared doesn't know what else to do. Jared gets another successful promotion. Jared decides to undercut Airbrit to take his passengers. Jared still needs 420k passengers, and makes a drug joke. Jared continues to buy more planes. Suddenly, Jared makes it! Jared wins the game, and there are Mode7 graphics at the end. Jared has never seen the ending before. A plane flies around the world. Jared poses in the same way to the person on the screen. The CEO retires to the Caribbean Islands - on a biplane! The real private plane is then shown. Category:Live Streams Category:Aerobiz Category:Videos